TASTE THE RAINBOW PERCY JACKSON STYLE!
by Demigods monsters
Summary: What happens when you give Percy skittles? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story so I hope you like it!

Camp Half-Blood (Leo POV.)

I was walking around camp with two bags of skittles when I see Percy. "Hi Percy" I said. "Oh, hey Leo" Percy replied. I held out my extra bag of skittles, "want some?" I asked. He smiled like a maniac and grabbed the bag of candy. He opened the bag and ate some, before laughing like a maniac "Thanks Leo!" he screamed as he turned and ran everywhere eating skittles.

** -LINE BREAK-**

Camp Half-Blood (Annabeth POV)

I was sitting in the dining pavilion with the rest of the camp when I heard someone laughing like a maniac and Percy ran into the dining pavilion with something in his hand. The campers eyes were wide and I stood up and looked around and yelled "ALL RIGHT WHO GAVE HIM SKITTLES!" Everyone started yelling because it was always an apocalypse when someone gives him skittles, we learned that because of the Stolls. "CONNOR! TRAVIS! DID YOU GIVE HIM SKITTLES!" Katie Gardener screamed as Percy ate more skittles and took off running. Connor, his face serious for once as well as Travis said "we didn't give him candy." I muttered under my breath and told Chiron "I'm Iris messaging Thalia to get the hunters here as soon as possible, they can help hunt down whoever gave him candy and Thalia can help me find Percy before he finds more..." I trailed off there for there was a maniac laughter coming from near the cabins. "Uhh-ohh, looks like he found the camp stores entire stash of Skittles." Everyone paled because there was a huge amount of skittles in the camp store. I quickly ran off to message Thalia. The iris message appeared and I yelled "Thalia we need you and the Hunters at camp!" Thalia turned, as did the rest of the hunters. "What for Annabeth?" Thalia asked. "Someone gave Percy skittles and now he found the stash in the camp store, I need you to help me with that and the rest of the hunters look for whoever gave him skittles, also go to camp Jupiter and get Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper." I replied. Thalia and the hunters paled, they were there when the Stolls gave Percy one bag of skittles, but with the camp stores amount, this was gonna be a long day. "On it we'll be there as soon as we can bye!" Thalia said and swiped her hand through the iris message.

**-RANDOM PIZZA LINE BREAK-**

The Hunters Camp (Thalia POV)

I was really worried. Kelp-Head has skittles and a lot of them. The hunters and the campers from Camp Jupiter were on Half-Blood hill when we heard maniac laughing. Jason looked at me "Is that who I think it is?" "I'm afraid so, someone gave him skittles" I said. Our suspicions were confirmed when Percy ran by with bags of skittles in his hands and threw them at a shadow and laughed maniacally "TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Percy said and continued laughing. Nico stepped out of the shadows holding the skittles and looking like they were his worst nightmare, which, in a way, they were because Percy had a lot more of them. Nico looked at me "Please tell me that I think i'm wrong..." I shook my head sadly "I wish cousin but someone gave him skittles." Nico looked at the sky and said "Gods help us." We walked down into the place between the cabins and saw the other campers. Annabeth was the first to speak "Thanks gods your here we have to find whoever gave him skittles." A few hours later we still failed to find whoever gave him skittles and had also failed to catch him and get him away from the dreaded but awesome candy when I had a genius idea. "Hey i've got an idea!" The campers and hinters all looked at me. "What please tell us!" One of the campers said. "How about we call all the Olympians including Hades and Hestia, they can help us catch Percy." I said. I heard a lot of yes and definitely. So we summoned the gods. Artemis looked at us and asked "What did you summon all of us for?" Chiron answered her "It seems one of the campers gave Percy skittles..." The gods and goddesses all paled because even they knew what happened when Percy was on a sugar rush. "Well where is he?" Athena spoke but no one needed to answer her because just then Percy ran by throwing bags of skittles everywhere yelling "TASTE THE RAINBOW! TASTE THE RAINBOW! TASTE THE RAINBOW! SKITTLES ARE AWESOME!" Before he ran out of sight. Hades was the first to speak "This is worse than last time" There was a murmur of agreement between the gods and goddesses. Percy ran by again and Zeus tried to grab a bag of skittles from him and everyone backed away from them because they knew to never take Percy's skittles. Percy yanked the bag of skittles away from Zeus and yelled "NO! MINE MINE MINE GO GET YOUR OWN THESE ARE MINE!" before promptly running off again.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Camp Half-Blood (Artemis POV) 25 year old form.

It was getting later and still no one could catch the severely ADHD demigod with skittles before I had an idea. "Milady you have an idea don't you?" Thalia asked. I walked to the camp store and grabbed enough bags of skittles to make a trail to the woods. I made a trail into the woods to Zeus' fist and sat silently in a tree and waited by now it was already dark when finally Percy ran into the clearing and reached down to grab an bag of skittles when I jumped down from the tree, snuck up behind him and grabbed him, slung him over my shoulder despite his smacking my back with his hands. On any normal occasion I would turn the man or boy into a jackalope but Percy was so overloaded on sugar he didn't know what he was doing so I ignored him and walked into the area between the cabins with Percy still slung over my shoulder. The campers sighed happy he wasn't on the loose anymore. Hades walked up looked in Percy's eyes and said in a soft but firm tone "sleep." Percy promptly fell asleep and I handed him to Poseidon who took him to his cabin. The next morning everyone was in the dining pavilion when Percy walked in holding a bag of skittles. Everyone stopped everything thinking he had ate some but his actions proved otherwise, he threw the bag with perfect aim and it hit a son of Hephaestus in the face. "Leo that's for what happened yesterday." with that the son of Poseidon walked toward the lake and everyone turned to the boy who, I assumed was Leo. Thalia spoke first "YOU GAVE HIM SKITTLES" Leo rubbed his neck and said "err... yes? but I didn't know that that would happen" Thalia sighed "Fine but don't do it again." With that the gods and goddesses headed back to Olympus or Hades case the Underworld and the camp continued with their usual activities.

**-LINE BREAK-**

and that is what happens when you give a ADHD demigod especially Percy, Skittles...


	2. Chapter 2 Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights belong to Rick Riordan**


End file.
